Cold Minded Games
by BreakableHeart
Summary: One last game is the promise, three words is the deal. People like herself and Jesse were two of a kind. They had no problem with hurting anyone... well except each other. AU


**Cold Minded Games**

_Chapter One: Let The Games Begin._

She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. Why the hell must he always be late? She was lying back on her bed and was starting to grow more and more impatient. She hated waiting for anyone, usually everyone waited on her. She heard a slight knock on the door. She rolled her eyes again and breathed out heavily, muttering something.

"Come in," she said, more annoyed than before. It's not like he needed an invitation to come in and it wasn't like he was trying to be polite, she knew him and he was quite the opposite.

He walked in slowly and came and sat on the bed and moved his body to face her and slowly moved his face to align with hers so she could feel his breathing. She began to rub her foot up against his leg and moved her lips onto his just gently touching.

"And how is my Jesse today?" she asked in a gentle tone. He answered her with a light kiss on the lips and put his hands just a few inches from her shoulders and pushed himself up. He moved across the room and spotted her journal, grabbed it and took a seat next on the chair that sat in the corner of her room.

"Amazing as usual," he said amused as he read a sentence or two from the journal.

Quinn got herself of the bed and walked with ease over to him. She was not at all concerned of what he read in the journal, he knew all her secrets, he knew her better than anyone did. She stood above him and gently pulled the book away from him.

"Come on Jesse, we both know you won't find anything you don't already know," she walked across the room and placed her journal on the table. She turned around gracefully and moved across the room back over to Jesse and sat herself down on his lap.

"So, who have you been screwing today? Some high classed tramp from the country club?" She smirked at him, raising one of her eyebrows.

He smiled. "You know me too well. Jessica Gregson, you'd actually be quite impressed with her experience. I'm sure her dear daddy would drop dead of a hard attack if he found out his good daughter wasn't so good..." he let out a light chuckle.

Quinn rolled her eyes, she had heard this story too many times before. People like herself and Jesse were two of a kind. They knew what they wanted and they took it, no matter who got hurt. There morals were damaged and often took pleasure in their conquests, especially Jesse, they had no problem with hurting anyone... well except each other.

"So where's your father?" Jesse asked, smiling sarcastically.

Quinn had her hand out in front of her and was examining the latest gift she had received from her father, a tiffany's bracelet. She matched Jesse's sarcastic grin.

"Probably screwing his secretary." She shook her head, "Frankly I don't really care who he is screwing," she jumped up quickly and leaned her hands down on the arms of the chair and faced Jesse. "But I care who you're screwing." She smiled cheekily.

Jesse got up causing Quinn to take a step back. He kept walking towards Quinn until her back reached the wall on the other side of the room. He put one hand above her head on the wall and moved the other to grace the side of her face. He brushed his lips slightly over hers.

"And why all of a sudden do you care who I'm screwing?" he whispered.

She sighed deeply and ducked under Jesse arms to move back over to her bed.

"Because I want you to be screwing a particular person," she paused then smiled, "Screwing, screwing over. All the same right, Jesse?"

Jesse raised his eyebrows in curiosity and made his way over to sit next to Quinn.

"And who is this particular person I'm supposed to be screwing over?" He asked a little angrily.

"Rachel Berry. She took something from me... Not something I generally care much about, more like a play thing, but still she took something from me," her voice went colder, "And I hate it when people take my things."

He got up quickly and faced her. "Whatever Quinn, I'm sick of playing games. I'm not going along with this and I'm not going to screw over this Rachel Berry person."

Quinn got up so she was only an inch away from Jesse.

"One last game," she whispered.

She began to kiss his neck and slowly moving down to kiss his chest when he quickly grabbed her gently by the arm so she couldn't get any further and pulled her up to face him.

"What do I get?" He asked.

She began to kiss him passionately and Jesse began to particpate but she quickly pulled away.

"Anything," she whispered.

A huge grin spread over his face as a thought popped into his head. "Anything?"

She nodded her head in return.

"Fine, I want you to admit it. Say those three words..."

She quickly cut him off. "Deal," she smiled and moved over to her bed again where she had left a magazine and picked it up.

Jesse moved towards the door and opened it and quickly turned to her with a giant smirk on his face.

Quinn matched his smirk. "Let the games begin."

* * *

**A/N: **I've been so MIA I know and I'm sorry. Yes i'm still continuing with my other stories I just wanted to try out this one because it's been killing me not the use this idea that suddenly came to me. I've been extremely inspired by this AMAZING video /HFxmrUQZngw and my favourite movie of all time "Cruel Intentions" and a few songs like "I Hate Everything about you" by Three Days Grace. Anywhooo please**please**_please_ review because I really like to see what you guys think. I know it's a little short but just the introduction, you know?


End file.
